Behind Blue Eyes
by The Stone Guard
Summary: After another failed rescue attempt, Naruto decides to unwind a little. He ends up drunk and sick and is cared for by a certain blonde girl who just soo happens to be named Ino. Naru/Ino oneshot fluff. A tad bit OCC/AU. First fic. Not good with summaries


Behind Blue Eyes

Disclamer Time! I do not in any way, shape, or form own Naruto nor do i own the song Behind Blue Eyes. They belong to Kishimoto-san and The Who, respectivley

Summary: After another failed rescue attempt, Naruto decides to unwind a little. He ends up drunker then Tsunade on a binge and is cared for by a certain blonde girl who just soo happens to be named Ino. Naru/Ino oneshot. A tad bit OCC/AU. First fic.

NARU/INO FTW!

Normal dialogue:"I do"

Singing:"_**not own**_"

Thoughts:"**Naruto or**"

Memories:"_This song_"

**"I cant fucking believe this shit! This is the third time we failed to capture that egotistical prick!" **An irate 19 year old jonin named Naruto screamed and raved in his head as he walked down the street away from the Hokage Tower. He and his team of Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi had just finished giving their mission report to Tsunade and now he had been given two weeks off for recovery.

"Well at least the old hag gave me some time off, maybe ill go to the bar I havent drank in a while and I really need a shot." The blonde thought as he kept walking ignoring all the stares and whispers, of course these were not the same glares and insults he was subjected to as a child, these were far from that. After he defeated Pein and saved the village all the stares and whispers changed from being out of haterd to being out of respect and admiration.

Still in the middle of thought, Naruto kept wandering about aimlessly untill he spotted a small wodden sign hanging above a red and gray stone building near the West Gate. The sign had a picture of a rusted kunai along side a bottle of sake.

The bar called "The Rusty Kunai" oddly enough, was one of those inconspicious little hole-in-the-wall joints fequented by shinobi. The inside was a tad bit barren to say the least, dark, and reeked of booze and smoke. Naruto walked right in and plopped down on one of the stools lining the old wooden bar.

"Hey bartender, a bottle of your hardest sake and keep it coming." Naruto asked as he observed the bar in front of him. The bartender, a retired tokubesu jonin named Kozin, poured him a shot while eyeing the blonde teen noticing his somber and somewhat peeved demeanor.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he gulped down the warm liquid. "No problem and call me Kozin, soo whats on your mind kid?" Kozin asked. "Nothing much, just missing an old friend of mine." Naruto replied looking up with a sad smile. "Well here's to your friend then kid. Cheers." Kozin said before pouring two shots and handing one to Naruto and downing his own then returning to cleaning the bar and serving the other customers. Naruto then looked back down remembering what Sasuke had said to him.

(FLASHBACK:BEGIN)

_Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Yamato, and Kakashi were all running full speed as they followed Pakkun who had just picked up a fresh trail. They were about 70 miles away from the border with Kusa no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni. "This is going to be it, im going to catch this basterd." Naruto thought as he jumped from one tree to another, pushing chakra into his legs to go faster. _

_The team keep running until they landed in a clearing. Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, and Juugo were all waiting on the other side. "Yamato take Mr. Hyde. Kakashi take the waterboy. Neji, Shikamaru take my fangirl of a cousin. Ill take the Uchiha princess." Naruto commanded with a smirk. With their orders given, the four shinobi disappear to fight their respective battles._

_"Hey dobe what is this now, the third or fourth time you've tried to catch me?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he began to form a chidori. __"Its going to be the last time, Sasuke." Naruto replied as he charged up a Rasengan. Both men charged forward intent on beating the other into submission. The two jutsu's clashed against each other with a thunderous roar. Neither man was holding back. Neither man was willing to give even an inch. Both men had promises to keep and both men intended to keep them._

_The force of both jutsu finally became too much and exploded, throwing both men back several yards. Naruto took this time to throw a couple of kunai with exploding tags attached. the tools of death whizzed past Sasuke's head. "You missed dobe, I can see your still the dead last." Naruto just smiled. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke now who ever said I was aiming for you." Sasuke turned and saw the kunai embedded themselves into the side of a sheer cliff right above him. "Boom." Was all Naruto said as half of the cliff face collapsed onto Sasuke. _

_Naruto took this time to observe his team and their fights. Yamato was batting away at Juugo with what appeared to be a giant wooden staff. Kakashi just drove a Raikiri straight through Suigetsu, effectively ending the walking puddle. Naruto kinda felt for the guy, after all he did take a Chidori to the chest once. As for Neji and Shikamaru it was more of a game for them, running after Karin while trying to dodge kunai, shuriken, and the occasional jutsu._

_Naruto only had enough time to snap out of his observation to dodge a kunai headed straight for his skull. "Tsk Tsk Tsk Naruto whats the first thing the teach in the academy? Never take your eyes off your enemy!" Sasuke yelled as he threw a elbow at the blonde. The two engaged in a Taijutsu match but once again they came to a stalemate. "Face it Naruto, your never going to be able to bring me back. You will never be strong enough to defeat me!" Sasuke boomed as he was preparing a second chidori. He aimed the crackling death right at naruto's heart. "This time I wont miss." He said with a murderous look in his spinning red eyes. Naruto could only watch in horror as Sasuke's hand plunged deep into his chest and heart before...poofing away. _

_"You and those danm kage bunshin! How about you come out and fight me like a man!" Sasuke shouted angerly. "As you wish, bitch." replied a voice from under him. He looked down just in time to take a punch straight to his face as Naruto exploded from the ground under him, knocking him back several feet. Karin ran up after escaping Shikamaru and Neji and grabbed Sasuke before throwing down a smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared, they were gone but not before Sasuke said one final thing to Naruto. _

_"I swear on my life that the next time I see you I WILL kill you, Naruto."_

(FLASHBACK:END)

After that memory faded into the haze, Naruto sat at the bar for what felt like eternity and after downing five or six more bottles, decided that he was throughly wasted and it was time to go back home. He was stumbling down the street singing not caring who stared at him.

_"__**When my fist clenches, crack it open before I **_*hiccup* _**use it and lose my cool." "When I smile **_*hiccup* _**tell me some bad news before I laugh and act like a **_*hiccup*_**fool." **_He sang as he passed a row of shops. **"**_**And if i swallow anything evil **_*hiccup* _**put your finger down my throat." **_He turned and caught a glimpse of beautiful vibrant colors and decided to investagate. _**"And if I shiver please **_*hiccup* _**give me a blanket, keep me **_*hiccup* _**warm, Let me wear you coat **_*hiccup*._"_

He walked in to the store and was amazed at all the colors, not noticing it was a flower shop. Now this was by no means ordiniary flower shop, this flower shop just so happened to be operated and owned by The Yamanaka Clan and the beautiful platinum blonde heiress was working today and boy was she in for a treat.

"Hello, welcome to the Yamanaka Flowershop. Can I help you?" Ino asked as she turned noticing Naruto. "Ohh its just you." she said flatly "What did you need Naruto?" "The coolers are soo *hiccup* prutty Ino-chan." he replied while staring at a row of lilacs.

**"Ino-chan? What the hell is wrong with Naruto? Is he drunk?" **Ino asked herself mentally. "Uhhh, Naruto are you okay?" She didnt want him to hurt himself or someone else. "Yesh Ino-chan ive never *hiccup* felt better." Naruto told her right before he turned and vomited in the trash. "Wait now ive never felt better." And with that he looked Ino straight in her pale cyan eyes and passed out.

"Well it seems like my day just went from being mind numbingly boring to down right shitty. "Great." Ino groaned as she dragged the suprisingly heavy body of Konoha's Toad Sage to a cot in the backroom where Inochi would sleep when he got in trouble with the old ball-and-chain, also known as her mother.

After dropping Naruto onto the bed and covering him with a blanket, she wondered why he even came to the shop in the first place. _**"**__The coolers are soo *hiccup* prutty Ino-chan." _She remembered what he said when she noticed him. "I guess he saw the flowers and wanted to check them out."

Ino started turning to leave but stopped when she heard Naruto groan. "Uugghhh...Ino." Her heart nearly stopped when she heard her name escape his lips. She noticed that he was still asleep and must be dreaming. **"Is he dreaming about me! Whats going on in that crazy little head of yours, Naruto?" **"Nooo Ino stop, not the ramen." She face-palmed when she heard the last part, leave it to Naruto to be dreaming about ramen, his self-proclamed gift from Kami, instead of the beautiful woman standing just a few feet away.

Now this made her a bit peeved and a tad jealous, or was it a tad peeved and a bit jealous? Well either way it was she was mad. She knew she was beautiful hell she was the prettiest, if not one of the prettiest girls in Konoha. Naruto himself had even grown into one of the most elgible and good-looking bachelors around.

"Why the hell do I even care who or what Naruto dreams about." She stated out loud as she turned to leave the room. "Well who or what was i dreaming about?" Ino turned and was met by a pair of half-opened sapphire eyes. "Uhhh well you umm.." Her reply was cut short when Naruto got up and sped out of the room to the trash can to expel whatever was left in his stomach.

"Will you stop doing that its gross. You know your gonna take that out right." Ino called from the backroom as she walked towards Naruto to make sure he didnt die on her floor. "Yeah Ino, ill take it out I promise." He said with his signature fox smile before returning to vomit. "Why did you even get wasted in the first place?" she inquired. "I couldnt catch him Ino. Its the third time." he replied back in a low voice.

Ino never knew that Sasuke's defection was eating Naruto up this much. She honestly felt sorry to see her fellow blonde in soo much pain and decided she wanted to help him. "Kami I feel like I just took another Chidori except to my head this time." Naruto stated to himself. Ino knew what happened in the Valley of the End and his comment made her even more determined to help.

She helped him to his feet and walked him back to the cot to sit down. "Umm Naruto?" "Yeah Ino?" "Im sorry." "For what?" "For not being there for you." She said looking down. "Its okay Ino." He said as he pulled her down to sit with him. "You were here for me now, right?" He asked giving her a trademark foxy smile. "Yeah thats true I guess." She said smiling. "Now lay back down and get some sleep." She commanded as she pulled his head into her lap. "Hey wait what, what are you doing Ino!" He screamed. "Shut up and stop moving." She quietly snapped back as she started to gently play with his hair.

Naruto was at first hesitant of the sudden contact but started to slowly relax, slightly burying his head deeped into Ino's thigh as he enjoyed the sensation of her soft, delicate hands playing with his hair. "Ino im sorry." Naruto mumbled. Ino gave him a questioning look. "Why are you sorry Naruto?" "Because I threw up in your trash can." He replied remorsefully. "Ohh its okay Naruto just take it out in the morning." Okay, Ino no problem." As he closed his eyes while summoning a kage bunshin to take it out as he didnt want to wake up to a horriable smell.

Ino smiled at the silent gesture, then she moved down to rub his whiskers and he couldnt help but to actually purr and melt under her delicate touch. Before both of them knew it Naruto was out like a light. Ino looked down and smiled. "Dont worry Naruto, im going to be here for you from now on." She could only smile bigger when she felt him gently nuzzle into her. She was going to be the one who would take away his pain.

All the pain that was in his heart.

All the pain that was in his soul.

All his pain that lie behind his blue eyes.

A/N-Soo what did you guys think? Im a huge fan of Naru/Ino and I was listening to the song when the idea just popped in my head. I know it went a little fast there at the end but that danm writers block reared its ugly head. Well thanks for reading now you should click that little review button please.

TheStoneGuard


End file.
